kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Volcano Valley
|theme = Volcanic area, graveyards, haunted mansion, space |boss = Skullord |common enemies = Seedbon, Cryball, Birdee, Lava Magmer, Zombon, Skully, Gravey, Helmee, Mossy, Space Mossy, Space Oohroo, Waddle Dee, Rock hand, Clammy, Fire Snoozroot, Spideroo, Big Floof |mini-boss = Megatank, Skullseer, Shadowbite, Big Warwiggle, Great Gear, King Eelongo, Buzzybat }} Volcano Valley is the fourth island in Kirby Mass Attack, coming before Necro Nebula. It has a total of 11 stages. The boss of the area is Skullord. General Information Volcano Valley is the most diverse world in the game and also the largest world in the game. The first few levels of the world take place in volcanic areas where lava and falling rocks are the main hazards. The later levels take place in spooky graveyards where Zombons and Graveys are common sights and in haunted mansions where Grueglooms and other poltergeists threaten the Kirbys. The final levels of the world occur in and around the Space Oohroo space base. The level before Skullord includes a mid-boss rush. Daroach mentions that a huge battle took place in Volcano Valley long ago (which is why a tank is present in one of the stages) and that the bananas here are "the sweetest in the universe." He also reveals that a great multitude of Skullys began dwelling here attracted by the smoke and shade, built a stronghold called Skull Tower, and now rule the entire island. Stages Stage 1 This is the first level of Volcano Valley. Here the Kirbys will encounter many fire-themed foes like Fire Bubbles and Fire Noserunts. Small pools of water can cure the Kirbys if they catch on fire. Next up, they will meet up with a more tougher enemy known as Lava Magmer. A liquid bubble can be used to defeat it. Then, the player will across a long pool of water, where a liquid bubble is needed. Over the lava pool is a fruit block, in case any extra Kirbys are needed. A little further on, a jerkweed is seen, but a Fire Noserunt is there to slow the Kirbys down. The player has to defeat it and pull the jerkweed. This will take them down into an area where they have to watch out for the Lava Magmers. There's a pump wheel that needs spinning in order to get an irrigation system to work and cool down the lava pool. The player will then meet up with Cryball, whom he/she must use to make the tree in the center of the battle field grow. A Snoozroot that is on fire is nearby and can only be defeated if the Kirbys activate the irrigation system and immobilize it. The Kirbys can KO it to enter another part of the stage, otherwise, they can go to the autocannon that comes before the Snoozroot. If the player chooses to go this way, they will meet a few Seedbons and another Cryball that can make a bigger tree grow. Another Lava Magmer is completely blocking the next path and can only be removed with the liquid bubble nearby. The Kirbys need to shoot out of the cannon and use the Fire Bubble in the next room to break the metal blocks below. The Kirbys will find Cryball for the final time to make the jerkweeds above grow and able to be pulled. The first jerkweed holds a medal in it. The second jerkweed contains fruit. The third jerkweed has three Beanbons. The player can continue forward to the goal. Stage 2 The concept of the stage is the player controlling a large tank that fires Kirbys. A fired Kirby will have the same effect as a flicked one. After several areas filled with hazards such as Bombpellers and Stone Throwers, the Kirbys finally battle the midboss Mega Tank. When defeated, the tank will explode and the level ends. Stage 3 This stage has no enemies at all, but there are hazards. When the Kirbys move forward, the ground will shake. Then, two stone walls will surround them and a cutscene shows that there are spikes below the rocky barrier below them. The player must have the Kirbys break rocks and keep them from breaking the barrier, otherwise it will result in an automatic game over. When they're done, another lava rock is shot from the volcano and breaks the stone wall on the right, clearing the path for the Kirbys. The ground will shake again, and tons of rocks fall all over the place alongside fast falling rocks. The Kirbys have to make it through without getting squashed. The Kirbys will find a platform that carries them upward, and bigger rocks appear. After that, a Recovery Ring can help the Kirbys recover any lost health. Finally, the largest boulder of all will fall from the sky and needs to be broken, but the aiming needs to be precise, because only jumping through the rocky edges can break it. The Kirbys will be rewarded with a medal and can make their way to the goal. Stage 4 This is the first stage that takes place in the haunted areas of Volcano Valley. In the first room, the Kirbys have to navigate through the tunnels, where Skulligs are met for the first time, to show their basic movement. There's an autocannon at the top and it can launch the Kirbys up to the areas where Banishback rome. The first Banishback is just behind the wall of star blocks up ahead. After that, Helmees will try to prevent the Kirbys from entering the next cave and there's a Skullig trying to make the progression harder. The player must also be watch out for the Spideroos. Two large Banishback are inside of a bigger cave, trying to guard the stone barrier from being broken. The Kirbys must break it and avoid the Banishback while doing so. They should then enter the door, where more Spideroos are performing a sneak attack. A little bit further, the player will see two egg sacks: a small one and a large one over a pit of metal blocks. If the large egg sack is pulled, the Kirbys will fall underground and have to pass through a cave filled with murky water, which is the first-time encounter with it. Some Banishback fading in and out are in the water, so it could be tricky. Also, some aquatic characters from the earlier levels appear such as Squishy and Jellyfrizz. Clammy also lives here and can be used to make the Kirbys survive longer in the murky water. Near the end of the cave, two Banishback will begin to chase the Kirbys from beneath and the player has to hurry before they suck the Kirbys in. If they make it, the Kirbys have to push a heave-ho block up ahead and avoid the Spideroos above, who are dropping spineballs. They can then reach the door to exit the cave and clear the stage. Stage 5 This area takes place in the skull graveyard. Many Zombons roam this area. On the other side of the bomb block wall are a bunch of Skullies, who are performing a sneak attack on the Kirbys. A large grave is nearby and can be pushed to the left and reveal an opening to the dark underground tunnel, where a Fire Bubble and medal are hidden. After that, two spikey, spinning platforms must be avoided while trying to get the key to Skullseer's door. Succeeing the previous section is a field of Gobchomplin, Bluckos, and a graveyard full of Gravies. While avoiding the mentioned enemies, the Kirbys must reach the cannon on the other side of the graveyards so they can launch themselves deep underground, where some lava from the earlier levels returns for a final appearance. The Kirbys must jump on the giant platform and spin the wheel so it can levitate. Many enemies appear to make the progression harder. They appear in this order: Soarars, Roguemoles, a Mummbon, a Blucko, a Gordo, and finally, a Giant Gordo. However, the main hazard is the lava that is rising from beneath, so the Kirbys have to be quick. When the platform reaches the near-exit, melody switches must be pressed to get the medal trapped in the ceiling. After that, the player can shoot out the cannon and return to the graveyards. Skullies appear once again, this time one of them is carrying a treasure chest. The key is not too far away, and must be cautiously obtained, because spikey platforms reappear. Also, if the Kirbys have Skullseer's key that they obtained earlier, if they have, they can unlock Skullseer's door, defeat Skullseer, and win a medal. Otherwise, they can just clear the stage normally. Stage 6 Stage 7 Stage 8 This stage is nearly identical to Stage 11 of Dedede Resort. In this stage, the Kirbys are at the entrance to the Skull Tower. Up ahead is a spiked-wall, and Rock Hand will appear for the first time. It will try to push the spike wall, which instantly KO's the Kirbys, so the Kirbys have to defeat it, and the wall will break. When this happens, Rock Hand will leave behind a cannon. The Kirbys will shoot out of it, fly through the air, and land inside of the Skull Tower, which is incredibly unstable, like the tree in Dedede Resort. Again, the Kirbys should climb it and be careful not to make the tower fall. Additionally, the Kirbys must not fall off, otherwise a holographic transparent Skully will snatch the fallen Kirby up and can't be rescued. In the room that comes after the first one, a gray spineball is in the way and can only be moved if the tower leans to the right. Up ahead are a few Skulligs, which try to blow the Kirbys out of the tower. In the next room, many open spaces are present, along with many Mossies that make the climbing harder. In the next room, Rock Hand will appear for the second time and try to knock down the tower. When defeated, and very large gray spine ball, along with a medal are seen. Afterward, Rock Hand will reappear for the third time and try again to knock down the tower. In the final room, Rock Hand will appear for the fourth and final time and will try one more time to knock down the tower. This time if it succeeds in doing so, the tower will actually fall, so the Kirbys have to quickly reach the autocannon at the very top and shoot out of it before it's too late. When this happens, the player has to tap the button on the screen to defeat Rock Hand, and continue flying. The Kirbys will soar upward and into the clouds, where a swarm of Big Floofs, one of them carrying a medal, will fly away. The Kirbys must use the cannons to shoot at them, until they reach the end. A Birdee holding a bell is seen and the Kirbys must ring in order to call Big Birdee, who will offer the Kirbys ride back down to the other side of the tower and leave. The Kirbys can reach the goal after this. Stage 9 This is the final spooky-themed area of Volcano Valley. It is notable for being the hardest stage of the level. Here, the Kirbys will enter a graveyard with many Zombons and Big Zombons, along with a key. Also, the player can see three graves: one for King Eelongo, one for Big Warwiggle, and one for Great Gear. A giant grave appears and must be pushed like the one from Stage 5 to reveal a secret underground passage way, or another one that hides a medal on the other side. When the Kirbys enter, they will get locked in and see find Buzzybat's door, which is locked and suspended by two chains. Above that are three doors. In each door is a harder a zombified version of King Eelongo, Big Warwiggle, and Great Gear, all of which are referenced by the graves outside. When all of the bosses are defeated in their respective order, chain No. 1, the lock, and chain No. 2 will be eliminated and the Kirbys can fight Buzzybat. Upon his defeat, the Kirbys can enter a small room where a platform can let the Kirbys get a medal, but only if there are 10 Kirbys present. There's also a hidden room, where the treasure chest of the level lies. It can be unlocked if the Kirbys have the key that could be obtained earlier in the level. Afterward, the Kirbys can clear the stage. Stage 10 The stage begins in the graveyards, where the Kirbys will come across two Space Oohroo with a special switch. The Space Oohroo will put the switch in their ship, go inside and take off. After that, the Kirbys will find the Space Oohroo's facilty. They have to enter it. Once they do so, the Kirbys have to sneak past all the Space Oohroo in each room. They are finally disovered, and they must run through the facility to grab blueprints to build their own ship. The more blueprints that are found, the better condition their own ship will be. After the Kirbys are done, they lift off into space, firing at asteroids and the Space Oohroo ship. After their ship is destroyed, the Kirbys ship begins to have technical malfuctions and the screen fades out. Stage 11 This stage is unlocked after level 10, being a direct "sequel" of sorts. The ship the Kirbys were in gently lowers and begins to pulse with explosions. The Kirbys then leave the ship, stranded in space. The majority of the stage consists of zero-gravity segments, and the Kirbys have to trek through many Space Oohroo's. At the end of the stage, the button the Kirbys were searching for is finally pressed, resulting in a Rainbow Bubble appearing. Stage 12 Music Related Quotes Trivia *The music track for Volcano Valley (titled, "Scalding Spring") is remixed in from the music track for Magma Flows. Gallery File:KMA_Volcano_Valley.png|Map screen. Volcano Valley 1.png|The Kirbys must defend themselves against falling volcanic rocks. Volcano Valley 2.png|The Kirbys are attacked by Helmees. Volcano Valley 3.png|The Kirbys are stranded on an alien planet. Category: Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Mass Attack